Just Friends 2
by karategirl7
Summary: Cody and Jasmine aren't together anymore. What happens now? Featuring Cody Rhodes, Jasmine Thomas, Shannon Moore, Evan Bourne, Chris Jericho, John Cena, and Jeff Hardy. Cody&Jasmine -Jody COMPLETE!
1. Don't You Dare Go There

**I'm sorry that it took me a while to put this story out here. High school is killing me! The teachers pile on the homework, so I don't think I can update during the week. I'm pretty sure I will on the weekends. Alright, here is "Just Friends 2!" **

**NOTE: _Title may change_. **

**Enjoy! **

Chapter 1: "Don't You Dare Go There"

Yep, they were still just friends, nothing more and nothing less. Jasmine couldn't believe it. She wasn't Cody's girlfriend anymore; she was just his friend. She didn't want to end their relationship, but she had to. It was the only way. She still loved him with all of her heart.

Cody felt the same way. He loved her with every bit of his being. He didn't want to be just friends. He wanted _more_. Cody wished he could tell her that, but he couldn't. It would be too hard.

Cody and Jazz had a match tonight against Paul Burchill and Katie Lea. Why do they have a match you ask? Shannon Moore, that's your answer.

Jasmine was in her dressing room along with her younger sis, Amy. She was getting ready for her match. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," said Jasmine.

Shannon walked in.

"Hello ladies," he greeted them.

"What do you want, Shannon? Aren't you satisfied with the match you scheduled?" Jasmine asked him with a harsh tone.

"I am, but do you know what I want more than just a great match?"

"What?"

"You…as my girlfriend again," Shannon answered.

"Forget it!" Amy interrupted.

"This doesn't concern you, Amy," Shannon said crudely.

"If it concerns Jazz, it concerns me," Amy responded while eyeing him angrily.

"That's right. Shannon, you blew it the first time. And you continuously interfered with my relationship with Cody."

"…But, I love you, Jazz," Shannon said, trying to put on an innocent face on.

"Don't start that with me. I'm not stupid."

"I will get you sooner or later," he vowed.

"We'd like to see that," said Amy quickly.

Shannon glared at Amy and Jasmine and left.

****

Tell me what you think. I'll try to add chapter 2 tomorrow. Adios for now. J


	2. What He Wanted

Chapter 2: "What He Wanted"

Jasmine couldn't tell Cody what happened with Shannon. So, she didn't. She didn't want him to get worried and call of the match.

She and Cody were getting ready for their match. Paul Burchill and Katie Lea appeared right next to them.

"Oh look, Paul. It's Cody Rhodes and Jasmine! The tag team that we will beat," Katie said.

"How are you so sure about that?" asked Jasmine.

"We got a little help from Shannon Moore, our good friend," Paul answered.

"Friend?" questioned Cody.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't stop you two lovebirds from giving us your all, right?" Katie asked them.

"We're not lovebirds," said Jasmine.

"Save it. Come on, Paul."

Katie Lea and Paul Burchill made their way into the ring. Jasmine and Cody followed.

"You ready?" asked Cody.

"Yeah, I guess."

She sighed and looked at the ring. She was scared to fight Katie Lea. She had seen her wrestle, and she was pretty good. Jasmine didn't know how she was going to beat her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm just a little nervous; that's all."

"Don't be; you'll be great," Cody assured her.

Just then, Shannon made his entrance. He smirked and sat by JR and Jerry Lawler.

The bell rang. Katie Lea was pointing at Jasmine. She was calling her out. So, Jasmine and Katie squared off first. Katie charged at Jazz and grabbed her arm, twisting it. Jasmine did a one-handed cartwheel and kicked Katie's stomach. She performed a swinging neck breaker, and pinned her, but Katie kicked out. Jazz picked Katie's head up and punched her. She then got her in a headlock. Katie pushed Jazz on the ropes and gave her a high knee. She tagged in Paul. Paul grabbed her by the hair. She slapped him and rolled away to tag in Cody. Cody came in and dropkicked him twice. Paul, out of breath, tagged Katie in. Her face was blank. She slowly got in the ring. She walked closer to him and went to slap him, but he grabbed her hand. He then walked her over to tag in Jasmine. She got on the turnbuckle and jumped off to kick Katie's arm. She pinned her, but Katie kicked out. Katie pushed Jasmine on the ropes. Paul pulled her hair. Jazz turned around and looked at him. Katie sneaked up behind Jasmine and performed a neck breaker. She pinned Jasmine. Paul Burchill and Katie Lea had won. They quickly got out of the ring. Jasmine was still lying on the mat. Cody came to check on her. Shannon came up behind Cody and hit him with a steel chair. He kicked him out of the ring. He sat by Jasmine, who scooted back into the ring corner. He moved closer to her, and she tilted her head to the side. He kissed her cheek for a couple seconds, and smiled. He backed up and walked backstage. Cody came to check on her. He carried her backstage to her dressing room.

Cody was furious. How dare Shannon put his hands on Jazz and kiss her?! He decided to go to Mr. McMahon to take care of this problem. He knocked on Mr. McMahon's door.

"Mr. McMahon, I need to talk to you. May I come in?"

"Go ahead."

"Did you see what Shannon did to Jasmine?"

"Yes, I did."

"What are you going to do about it?" Cody asked him.

"Well, the best thing to do is to have a match. Next Monday, it will be Shannon Moore versus Cody Rhodes in a first blood match. How do you like that?"

"I love it. Thanks Mr. McMahon."

"No problem. Take good care of your girlfriend."

"Jazz? She's not my girlfriend…anymore."

"Ah, I see. Tough love, eh?"

"Yeah. Thanks again."

Cody left. He had gotten what he had wanted. Finally he would have a match with Shannon Moore.


	3. Great News

Chapter 3: "Great News"

Cody was still checking up on Jazz. It seemed as if she was really hurt. He entered her dressing room. He saw Jazz sitting up on the couch and watching TV.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Cody asked Jasmine.

"Way better."

"Your neck doesn't hurt?"

"Not anymore thanks to you." (they smiled)

He sat next to her on the couch.

"Why didn't you tell me that Shannon talked to you earlier?"

"How did you find out?"

"Amy told me that Shannon wanted you to be his girlfriend again."

_Obvious. It's just like her to tell him. _

"He did, but I said no."

"That's why he attacked me and kissed you. He's dangerous. I told Mr. McMahon, and guess what? He gave me a first blood match against Shannon next Monday!" Cody said.

"Really? That's great!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I want you to come along with me."

"Of course I will," promised Jasmine.

****

Cody and Jasmine will get revenge on Shannon for ruining their relationship in the next chapter.


	4. Squirm, Buggy, Squirm

Chapter 4: "Squirm, Buggy, Squirm"

It was Monday night RAW, and Cody was totally pumped up for his match. He was going to make Shannon bleed. He was going to make Shannon pay for the trouble he had caused his and Jasmine's relationship. He finally had Shannon. He was like a worm in the palm of his hand. Cody was going to make him squirm for his life.

"Are you ready?" Jasmine asked Cody.

"You know I am. I have been waiting to get back at him for a long time." (they smiled)

Shannon was already in the ring. Cody and Jasmine entered. Shannon's eyes weren't on his opponent, Cody, but on Jasmine, his love. He licked his salty lips. Oh how he wished things were the same like before. She, in his arms, and Cody all alone and miserable. He only dreamed that.

The bell rang. Cody was in the ring, and Jasmine was outside of it. Cody and Shannon started off with a test of strength. Shannon got Cody in a headlock, but Cody gave him a back suplex. Shannon was on the mat. Cody got outside the ring. This match was a first blood match, which meant no disqualifications. Jasmine handed him a chair. He grabbed it and got into the ring. Cody thrust the steel chair into Shannon's stomach, and then slammed the chair on his back. He called Jasmine in and gave her the chair. She went to hit Shannon with it, but Shannon got a hold of the chair. Cody saw this, and did a dropkick. The steel chair smashed Shannon's face. Cody pushed Shannon out of the ring. Once Cody got out of the ring, Shannon pushed him against the steel steps. Jazz went to check on him. Shannon came closer to her, so she left Cody and ran away from him. Shannon was in control. He backed up and charged, but Cody tripped Shannon. He fell face first upon the steel steps. His head was busted open, and blood was bursting out. The bell rang. Cody had won! For the final move, Cody picked Shannon's head and Jasmine slapped him. They had gotten their revenge.


	5. Not The Best News

Chapter 5: "Not The Best News"

Shannon was so frustrated. He wanted revenge. He had been humiliated. Being slapped by Jazz was embarrassing. He went to Mr. McMahon's office. He knew exactly what to ask for.

Jasmine and Amy were in Jasmine's dressing room. AJ entered.

"Hey AJ," Amy greeted.

"Uh, hey," he replied. (he sat next to her on the couch)

"Is anything wrong? You look worried," said Jasmine.

"I heard this rumor that you and Shannon were going to have a match on SmackDown."

"What?! Where did you hear that?"

"That's what all the guys are talking about in the locker room," he answered.

"It's a rumor. It can't be true," Amy said.

"Oh, it's true. (Cody entered) Jazz, you are going to have a no disqualification match with him," he added.

"A no disqualification? That means you can help me, right?" asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, and I will. I forgot to mention, it's a 'You're Fired' match."

"Are you serious?! But what if I get…"

"You won't get fired. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I'm positive I'll keep this promise," he said. (they hugged)

Jasmine felt safe in his arms. She was finally calm. She wished they were still together. No, she couldn't think about that now. She had to focus on getting Shannon, the thorn in her side, fired.

****

Who will get fired? Jasmine or Shannon? The next chapter is their match.


	6. I Want To Be Together Again

Chapter 6: "I Want To Be Together Again"

Cody was with his best buds, Jeff, John, and Chris.

"Hey Codester, when are you getting back with Jasmine?" asked Chris.

"I'm not getting back with her…I guess," answered Cody.

"She has a boyfriend?"

"No."

"So, you have a girlfriend?" questioned John.

"No."

"Then how come you guys broke up in the first place?"

"The main reason is because I kept forgetting our dates, and I never really spent time with her."

"Man, how could you forget like that?" Jeff asked.

"It's because I was busy with the tag team championships and everything else."

"We understand," said Jeff.

"Do you want to get back with her?"

"Of course! You all know I do."

"Then why don't you tell her? John asked.

"I took it pretty hard when we broke up. I can't just tell her that I want to be together again."

****

I know that this chapter isn't that great. Sorry. I just wanted to show that Cody wanted to be with Jasmine again. The next chapter is Shannon and Jasmine's "You're Fired" match.


	7. The 'Reject' Rejected

Chapter 7: "The 'Reject' Rejected"

****

I know. The title gives it away. Oh, well. :P

It was Friday night SmackDown. Jasmine got ready for her match. Boy, was she scared.

"Hey," Cody greeted.

"Hi, Cody," Jasmine replied.

"You still scared?"

"…Out of my wits? Yeah," she answered.

"Don't worry. Just try your best. You know I got your back."

"Thanks, Cody. (they hugged) I have to go now. You know when to come, right?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks again, Cody. You're a great friend." (she left)

"Yep, I'm a great _friend_," he said quietly to himself.

Jasmine made her entrance. Shannon came. The bell rang. "I'm not going to lose," shouted Shannon. "But you can have the first shot," he said as he pointed to his right cheek. Jasmine first hesitated, but then she gave him a kick in the face. He fell flat on his back. Jasmine pinned him, but he kicked out. He shook his head. Shannon charged at her and twisted her arm behind her back.

"Like I said Jazz, I won't lose," he said in her ear.

After he finished that sentence, Jasmine kicked his stomach (which was behind her). She got out of his grasp. She was going to do a neck breaker, but Shannon grabbed and pulled her hair. He pushed her on the ropes and slammed his knee into her stomach. The TV screen showed Cody backstage. Just then, Paul Burchill attacked him and left him all bloody. Shannon smiled. He pinned Jasmine, but she kicked out somehow. Amy came running into the ring. She had seen her sister suffer enough. Cody was attacked. It was up to her now. She wasn't going to let Jasmine get fired by Shannon Moore. She and Shannon faced each other while Jasmine was resting.

"You think you can beat me? Get out of the ring. This doesn't concern you," said Shannon.

He pushed Amy. She paused while Shannon glared at her. She charged at him and gave him numerous punches to the face. She got off of him, and went to check on Jasmine. Shannon got up, but Amy drop kicked him.

"You okay?" Amy asked Jasmine.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Let's double team."

They teamed up to give Shannon a huge clothesline. Amy and Jasmine set Shannon in the middle of the ring. They both stood on two different turnbuckles. Amy jumped off first and Jasmine followed. Jasmine pinned Shannon quickly and won! She and Amy celebrated. Mr. McMahon came.

"Congrats, Jasmine," said Vince.

Shannon sat up, unaware of what had happened.

"As for you, Shannon Moore, you're fired!"

Shannon hung his head down. He then glared at Jasmine, but particularly at Amy for assisting her.

"Security, take him out of the arena."

"No, please. NO!" shouted Shannon.

Security guards carried Shannon out of the arena. Vince left and Cody and AJ came into the ring. The four of them hugged. Shannon was gone…_for now_.

****

Evan Bourne is in the next chapter! :D


	8. Broken Heart

Chapter 8: "Broken Heart"

Jasmine, Cody, Amy, and AJ celebrated Jasmine's victory over Shannon. They also celebrated the fact that Shannon was fired. They were so relieved that he was gone.

Cody was in his dressing room. Jasmine entered.

"Hey, Cody," said Jasmine.

"Oh, hi Jazz." (they smiled)

"AJ, Amy and I are going to grab something to eat. Wanna come along?"

"I dunno," Cody replied.

"Please? You just have to meet my new friend, Evan Bourne. Come on in, Evan."

"Hi," greeted Cody.

"Nice to finally meet you," said Evan. (they shook hands)

"You're Evan Bourne? Her new friend?"

"Yep…well, we're actually together now."

"Together? As in a couple?" asked Cody.

"Yeah," answered Jasmine, smiling.

"Congratulations, man," Cody said with his "convincing" voice.

"So, you wanna come?" Jasmine asked Cody again.

"Na, just ate," he lied as he patted his stomach.

"Okay. I'll see you some other time, then," said Evan.

"Bye, Cody," Jasmine said.

"Bye," Cody replied. (he sighed)

How could she? How could she just get another guy like that right after Shannon got fired? Cody thought that Jasmine wanted him back. Guess he was wrong. His heart was broken. Cody had to stop thinking about her. He and Holly had a match against Cade and Murdoch for the World Tag Team Championships.


	9. We Aren't The Champions

Chapter 9: "We Aren't The Champions"

Yep, you read the title of the chapter correctly. Cody and Hardcore Holly had lost the tag team championships. Cody's mind wasn't focused on the game, but on Jasmine and her new boyfriend, _Evan Bourne_. Lance Cade kicked Holly down low without the ref knowing. They had stolen the championships.

Cody didn't really care, though. All he wanted was Jasmine. If Jasmine hadn't gotten a new boyfriend, they would've been together by now.

Cody was in his dressing room with his friends, John, Chris, and Jeff.

"So, are you sure that Evan Bourne is her new boyfriend?" asked Chris.

"Yeah, I'm positive. Evan told me himself."

"Is he a loser like Shannon?" John asked.

"No way," answered Cody. "He's extremely sweet. I can see why she likes him."

"What are you going to do to get her back?" asked Jeff.

"…Nothing."

"You don't want her back?" questioned Chris.

"I do, but I don't know _how_ to get her back.

"Hey, lighten up," said John reassuringly. "We'll think of something."

**Yeah, this chapter is kinda short. Sorry. The next chapter is the last chapter that I will type for _today._ **


	10. The Jealousy Plot

Chapter 10: "The Jealousy Plot"

Jasmine and Amy were talking in Amy's dressing room.

"Is the plan working?" asked Amy.

"You mean the jealousy thing? I think it is, but it may be working a bit too much. You should've seen the look on Cody's face the other day," replied Jasmine. "Hey, where's Evan?"

"Oh, he's trying to spend some time with Cody as we speak. You know, become friends," answered Amy with a smile.

"I hope this works."

"Of course it will. Just have a little faith, will ya?"

****

I think this might be the shortest chapter I have ever written! I wanted to show you guys that Evan and Jasmine aren't really dating. They're pretending to date in order to get Cody jealous and want her back.

Well, that's all for today. Homework is calling me. (Yuck.) I am hoping for a snow day tomorrow. Just so you know, I hate school. Sure, hate is a strong word, but it's seriously getting under my skin. :0( I'll try to type later in the week _only_ if I have free time. I'm not promising that I will though. If I don't on the weekdays, I _promise you I __WILL on the weekend! :0) I hope you like it so far. Also, thank you so much to 3Count, Ainat, and hardyrhodescenafan1 for reviewing! You guys are awesome! :) _


	11. New Buddy?

Chapter 11: "New Buddy?"

**Yay, I updated. Finally, it's the weekend. Happy Saturday!**

Cody was in his dressing room with his new buddy, Evan Bourne.

"What do you think of Jasmine?" Cody asked Evan.

"Well, she's one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. She's also fun to be around. It makes me wonder why you would let her slip out of your hands. (Cody shot him a look)…No

offense."

"None taken, I guess."

"I mean, why did you break up with her anyway?"

"Let's just say…it was complicated," answered Cody.

Cody didn't want to go into detail about their breakup. Besides, it wasn't any of Evan's business.

"Have you taken her on a date yet?" Cody asked.

"Of course I have! I took her to Chili's," Evan replied happily.

"Nice. So, what do you think of her siblings, AJ and Amy?

"They're great. I'm sure they'll be awesome brother and sister-in-laws."

"What?! You thinking of tying the knot with her?" questioned Cody.

"Not sure yet. Only time can tell," answered Evan.

"I gotta go, but it was nice talking to you, Evan," said Cody.

"Same here, man."

"See you some other time?"

"Sure," agreed Evan. (Cody left)


	12. He Bought It

Chapter 12: "He Bought It"

Amy, Jasmine, and Evan were talking to each other in Evan's dressing room. They needed a plan to make Cody jealous enough to show that he wanted her back.

"What did you say to Cody, Evan?" asked Amy.

"Uh, well…I said that Jasmine was the best girlfriend and that you and AJ would be the greatest brother and sister-in-laws."

"That is awesome! Great work."

"Thanks."

"How did he react?"

"He seemed annoyed. He didn't look like he felt comfortable," Evan answered.

"Good."

"All we need to do now is make him show that he wants me again?" asked Jasmine.

"You got it, sis," Amy replied.

"But how do we do that?"

"You guys are pretending to be a couple, right?"

"Yeah," said Evan.

"Both of you have to show that you are serious. The best way is…

"…To kiss!" Evan said as he finished her sentence.

"That's right."

Jasmine had a worried look on her face.

"I don't know about this."

"Come on, Jazz. It's just acting," Amy reassured her.

"I mean, this might really hurt Cody."

"If he really loves you he would get over it."

"When are we going to do this thing?" asked Evan in a tone that made Jasmine feel that he was anxious to kiss her.

Amy looked outside Evan's dressing room. Cody was there. Perfect.

"Now!"

"Now?!" Jasmine repeated.

"Yeah. First talk about your date. Then you guys…you know. Make it short and sweet. Go! (she pushed them outside)

"Jazz, how'd you like that date we went on?"

"Oh, I didn't like it, Evan, I loved it. I _enjoyed_ it."

By this time, they had gotten Cody's attention.

"We still going on that date tonight?" he asked.

"You betcha," she replied.

This was their moment. They seized this opportunity, and kissed each other. It was a slow, deep kiss, and Cody had seen it all. After this, Cody had enough. He left the area.

"Do you think he bought it?" she asked Evan.

"I would if I were him," he answered.


	13. Crushed

Chapter 13: "Crushed"

Cody couldn't believe it. His heart was broken. How could she just do that to him? He would never do that to her. Cody spotted Evan. He needed to make sure if he and Jasmine were serious.

"Hey, man," said Evan.

"Where's Jasmine, your girlfriend?" Cody asked rudely.

"She's not my girlfriend."

"What do you mean? You guys kissed right in front of me yesterday."

"We broke up."

"What? Are you serious? When?" Cody questioned.

"This morning. I'm not sure why, though."

Cody left him to look for Jazz.

"Looking for me?" Jazz asked when she spotted Cody.

"Jazz, I'm sorry for what happened."

"No Cody; I'm sorry," said Jazz.

Jasmine couldn't take it anymore. She was going to tell him the truth.

"Sorry for what?" he asked her curiously.

"Evan wasn't actually my boyfriend," she blurted out.

"He wasn't? But you guys went on dates. You even kissed."

"It was all fake," Jasmine admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Amy set it all up. What I'm saying is, Evan and I pretended to be together in order to make you jealous. And I'm guessing it worked."

"You guys made it all up?"

"Cody I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you hurt like this," Jasmine apologized.

"I thought you guys were together for real. Do you even realize how much this hurt me?" he asked her, broken.

"I realize it now, and I apologize. Like I said, I never meant for this to happen."

"Well, it's too late to change anything now," Cody said coldly.

"Cody…"

"Just stop. I've heard enough." (he left)

Jasmine was crushed. Cody had never gotten angry at her like that. Now she knew how it felt. She wished she could make it up to him. "But how?" she asked herself. Jasmine had no idea.

**The next chapter is the last chapter.**


	14. I Love You

Chapter 14: "I Love You"

Jasmine was extremely sad. She didn't know how she could take all this in. It didn't feel real at all. Wow, reality bites.

Cody felt the same way. He felt bad for getting angry at Jazz. He had never done that to her. He was a horrible friend.

Cody wanted to apologize, so he decided to go to Jasmine's dressing room. He knocked on her door.

"Jazz, it's me, Cody. Please open the door. I want to apologize."

She opened the door.

"Hi, Cody. I wanted to apologize too."

He could tell that she had been crying.

"I'm sorry that I got angry at you. It's just…when I saw you with another guy, I…"

"Cody, I understand. I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I should've just told you that I still had feelings for you."

"That's what I should've done. 'Cause right after we broke up, the first thing I wanted to do was get back together," he admitted with a grin.

"Me too," Jasmine agreed as a smile spread across her face.

"I noticed that the two obstacles that prevented us from continuing our relationship are gone: Shannon and the championship."

"I'm glad. (they smiled) I forgive you, Cody."

"I forgive you, too."

"So…do you wanna…" her voice trailed off.

"…Get back together?" Cody finished her sentence for her.

"Definitely!" they both said simultaneously.

Then, they did what they wanted to do the most. They shared a sweet kiss, and hugged.

"I love you, Cody." said Jasmine.

"I love you too, Jazz," Cody replied.

****

The End!

Note: There will be a "Just Friends 3" with more of Evan Bourne, Amy, and AJ! :D


End file.
